Touchin' On My
by My Artless Suicide
Summary: "Why do I have to go any way? The Young and the Restless re-runs in two hours and I have to feed Kyuubi when he comes in and there's ice cream in the fridge for once and..." Naruto finds himself at a reluctant loss. The clubbing ensues. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohayou people's. ^.^ Welcome to the story. This has been on my mind for a while, so I decided to try and write it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

><p>Wide cerulean eyes glared at the disgruntled image in the mirror. If anyone were to look hard enough, a faint twitching could be seen in the corner of the left blue pupil..<p>

Not that he would admit to it.

"NARUTOOO!" _That woman._

"Yeah, just a little louder Sakura-chan. I'm sure Japan hasn't heard you yet."

"Well if you would MOVE faster than a retard slug-" A bob of bubblegum pink made it's way into the small half-bathroom, her sentence cutting off abruptly.

"This, is what you were doing."

"..."

"For thirty minutes."

".. Eh heh heh.." The awkward silence didn't last long. Believe it.

"I LEAVE YOU TO DO ONE SIMPLE THING, AND YOU WASTE THIRTY MINUTES ON IT? IT'S HAIR YOU IDIOT, NOT ROCKET SCIENCE!" Naruto cowers, mumbling under his breath.

"Why do I have to go any way? The Young and the Restless re-runs in two hours and I have to feed Kyuubi when he comes in and there's ice cream in the fridge for once and..." She taps her foot impatiently before her cell goes off.

"Hello?... Yeah, tell Kiba I said five more minutes." She pauses and frowns. "Really? Well if Temari is riding with Shikamaru, lord knows his car is small, tell Gaara to just-" Sounds leak in from the background and someone new is speaking. "..go pick him up then, Kiba! Naruto's not even ready yet! Yeah, Lee's riding in my car anyway. Okay.. uh huh, bye." She snaps the phone shut, huffing and pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Did everyone cancel?" A glimmer of hope..

"No." Crushed. "We had some trouble with the ride issue. Seems Gaara didn't want to leave Shukaku in the hands of Kankuro for the night, he's too damned protective over that stupid raccoon, but Temari wanted him to get out."

"Kankuro... his brother with the puppet fetish?"

"Mmhm, that poor household." She pulls out her cherry lip glaze and reapplies.

The were all gathering for the opening of the new club in the Kohona Square. Sharingan was all over Fire County local news, dubbed as the new hotspot for hooking up. This provided the perfect opportunity for Sakura to force all of them together again through cheery emails and not-so-cheery voice mails reminding (threatening) then to come. It was rare that the Rookie 9 (a name back from their freshman days when they were unstoppable delinquents) got the chance to hang out, life getting hectic over the past few years as everyone tried to find their place as an adult fresh out of high school. But, at last, the night had come and everyone was excited.

Everyone except one Uzumaki Naruto.

It wasn't like he didn't want to see his buddies, because he did. Nights where they were all together usually ended up being crazy and unforgettable and there was even that one time when _Gaara got drunk_... not that he remembers.

And who would've known that Gaara had a tattoo in such a naughty place.

But that was neither here or there.

No, the reason that Naruto now avoided outings like the plague was more complicated than that. Sakura, the insane trollop, had come to this utterly ridiculous conclusion that he, the great Uzumaki Naruto was... _lonely_.

Of course, when she said this, he couldn't resist heaving the half empty gallon tub of chocolate chip ice cream at her face before screaming for her to GET THE HELL OUT of his house.

Pff, and she thinks he over reacted.

There were a lot of perks to being a 22 year old single gay man, like... not having to deal with women. Relationships involving them were often painful (as proven by Sakura), stressful (as proven by the rest of his femal friends), and ultimately not worth the bruises in the long run (as proven by Sakura.. again). But then again, Naruto was perfectly content in no kind of relationship what-so-ever. He had more than enough to do between being a instructor at **Sannin **(a martial arts school where he teaches Rasengan style under the Jiraya division), taking care of his tempermental cat Kyuubi, and bumming out on his couch watching re-runs of daytime stories. His life was comfortable and had settled into a routine built around his castle (a small apartment in the very edge of Fire County's boundaries), it was nice and safe and familiar.

And he'd be damned if Sakura decided to get serious about finding him a, quote, life partner, unquote.

"Uzumaki! Did you hear a word of what I just said?" _No._

"... Uh huh."

"Really? So you know what I told you to go put on so we can go... right?" _No._

"... Uh huh." It seems the eye twitch was infectious this time of year.

"You're such an idiot!" Twitch. "I swear without me you'd be utterly hopeless..." Twitch. "And then you had the nerve to pull that half-assed lie..!" Twitch followed by throttling motions. "... Get dressed in something that doesn't look like exercise clothes." By the time she finished ranting, he was nearly stripped, deaf, and exasperated with the whole ordeal in general. He would've mused further, maybe thought up a way to successfully climb out of the 4 story window, but clothes hitting his face cut off all thought-like entities.

"Dressed. Now. Or, so help me Naruto, I'll kick you so hard that your ancestors will grab their balls."

Funny thing is, he knew she would do it.

The clothes were, of course, ridiculously form fitting (she explained in slow childlike tones that it was because he was gay, duh); a tight, off the shoulder white top with a silver and blue swirl on the back and a pair of black skinny (more like painted on) jeans. She said he should feel sexy as they stood side by side in the bathroom mirror..

He said he felt exposed and mildly pornographic.

She blinked before replying "What's the difference?"

Finally they were at the door, with her keys in one had and her lip glaze in the other she told him they all planned to be there for 9:30 at the latest. He pointed to the digital on the coffee table that read 9:50 and the twitching returned with a vengeance. Kyuubi threaded between Naruto's legs, reluctant to let his owner go. Naruto believed it was a sign that he should stay before his life went and did something retarded like... changed.

"Out the door! C'mon!" Sakura grabbed one of the chain loops hanging from his pants and pulled him out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have no idea where this is going, but I'll do my best to make it go somewhere. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a plushie. -.-**

* * *

><p>Touchin' On My... (Chapter 2)<p>

When they stepped out of the car (Sakura's outlandish pink Corvette) Naruto had to stop for a moment and control his epileptic tendences. The black and red strobe lights were equal parts hypnotizing and frightening, he shuffled his converse against the ground shyly and looked back at Sakura.

"I feel ill, take me home."

"Bullshit, move your ass Uzumaki." He sighed and put a hand behind his head, scratching it nervously out of habit.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" She huffed and didn't bother answering. Lee hopped out of the car immediately after Naruto, his green skinny jeans and lime green Yoshi top blending so well that it looked like a jump suit. He was picked up later along the ride to get to the club, not minding that they were late in the slightest.

"Oh Naruto-san! You must enjoy yourself in your Spring Time of Youth!" Naruto grumbled.

Damn Lee. And damn his exclamation points.

Hands waved at them excitedly from the front of the line, Sakura grabbed Naruto and strode forward. The gang was all there and it seemed that they were waiting on their arrival; Gaara in the back glaring at Temari who was tapping her foot looking distinctly displeased at Shikamaru who was propped against the wall dozing next to Kiba and Hinata (the ones waving) while Neji hovered protectively (intimidatingly) close by.

"Hey! It took you guys long enough!" Kiba grinned dogishly before enveloping Naruto in a bone crunching hug.

"Ge' off a'me Kiba!"

"Please do Kiba, you know Naruto is delicate." Neji sneered and flicked his hair over his shoulder.

"Bastard! I'm not delicate!" Naruto fumed as Hinata approached and hugged him with considerably less force.

"N-Naruto, it is nice t-to see you again." He hugs her again.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! You're stutter is getting less noticable!" Naruto grinned at her as she blushed. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that Lee hung back, looking unsure about approaching. He wasn't a part of the gang, but a friend Sakura had met at the hospital and introduced to Naruto alone. He walks back and grabs Lee's hand, leading him to the middle of the chattering crowd.

"Where's Ino-pig?" Sakura popped her gum noisily.

"Ino said she couldn't make it, meetin' Choji's parents and whatnot." Shikamaru offered up.

"Guys this is Lee! He decided to join us and stuff." Lee went around to shake everyone's hand and Kiba grinned at him. Neji nodded as well as Temari and Shikamaru was just waking up. Gaara however...

"You."

"Uh.. yes?" Lee shuffled uncomfortably under Gaara's gaze.

"Didn't I beat you up?" Everyone fell silent and Sakura raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ah.. Gaara-san?"

"Hn." Lee nodded in confirmation.

"I believed it was you. And as for our minor scuffle at the mall, I am well over it." He gave an uneasy smile.

"I pushed you down an escalator." Temari cut in.

"THAT'S WHY YOU GOT BANNED FROM THE MALL?"Gaara disregarded her.

"I remember. It, um, hurt."

"You don't care?"

"Not anymore no."

"Really?"

"Really, really Gaara-san."

"..." The group seemed to be at a loss at this point. Believing that Lee was either incredibly stupid, incredibly forgiving, or mildly sadistic. Gaara seemed to be at a loss, and Gaara was _never_ at a loss.

"I would actually very much enjoy it if we were friends..." He blushed and looked down at the ground, while everyone unanomously decided he was indeed sadistic. Gaara seemed to have came to this conclusion too, and got a very unhealthy gleam in his eye.

"Of course, _Lee_" The way he purred scared every innocent soul within a 5 meter distance. "In fact I'm sure we could _enjoy_ lots of things if we were closer." Temari made barely noticeable retching sounds.

"How forgiving of you Gaara-san!" Lee was instantly happy. Gaara frowned, then nodded as if confirming something to himself. The rest of them knew that he was deciding to be a bit more... straight forward.

"So get closer." Gaara growled before grabbing Lee's wrist and yanking him to his side.

Lee meeped, but no one attempted to save him.

"Anyway..." Naruto broke the silence that persisted after the mini drama. "Let's go get this over with." Sakura nodded excitedly and Temari grabbed Shikamaru who grabbed Neji who grabbed Hinata that was followed by Kiba that was in front of Gaara who was dragging Lee.

Naruto had this small fear that it was going to be a LONG night.

* * *

><p><em>Ahh yeah, you're in need of attention<em>

_Now drop that ass like you're in detention_

_Sit down girl just shut up and sit_

_Before I make you suck my.._

"No Temari, I will NOT dance." They all pushed into the club just as a BROKENcyde song started to play. Naruto could see Sakura swinging her hips subtly behind Temari who was trying to force Shikamaru to dance. Naruto snickered and thanked the heavens (again ) that he ws gay.

"Come dance with me, Hinata-chaan!" And before she could retort, or run, Kiba had pulled her off into the fray. The mass of moving bodies swallowing them up just in time to hear Hinata's panicked '_Eep_'. Neji scowled and followed soon after, muttering something about annoying mutts and a collar. Naruto scratched at the back of his head absentmindedly, wondering what Neji would do when he came in contact with the afore-mentioned items (which he would... eventually). Naruto then decided if Neji happened to do life threatening damage he would call the ambulance first... and laugh later.

"I'm gonna go find a table guys, alright?" He inquired in the remaining member's of the group general direction.

"Agh... take me with yo-" Shikamaru was cut off by Temari's hand over his mouth.

"We'll catch up later!" She chirped before pushing Shikamaru forward into the masses. Thus, leaving Sakura and Naruto (seeing as Gaara had kidnapped Lee under the guise of going to by him a drink).

"Well... let's get going!" Naruto extended his hand in an effort to tell Sakura to lead the way, seeing as they could barely hear anything over the booming of the bass.

_Girl can't you see me rockin' skinnies with them Nikes on_

_Your hair looks different your extentions make it twice as long_

_But I'm still with it, we can kick it, maybe have some fun_

_Girl I don't care as long as you can make a brother come_

Sakura shook her head, mouthing something that looked like 'I love this song' then waved her hand to indicate for Naruto to go on without her. He sighed and nodded, bobbing his head to the beat of the BROKENcyde song while trying to push to the far right, where there were a row of tables and booths next to the bar. He sat down and sulked, all his friends were at least attempting to have fun and here he was.. moping in the corner. He watched as a really pale guy approached Sakura, his shirt a cut off that exposted his washboard stomach. He said something with a pleasant smile on his face that caused her to blush and they both rejoined the dancefloor as the BROKENcyde song came to an end. It was then, that Naruto realized that his eternally single partner in life (Sakura) could get lucky tonight. He blinked and got up indignantly.

She wouldn't...

He looked forward again to see the competition gleaming in her eyes as she gave a particularly seducive grind, she mouthed in his direction a single phrase before smirking triumphantly.. _'you scared?'_

_Uh uh banshee, them's fightin' words. _

He pushed forward into the dead center of the dancefloor just as the D.J. announced that the next song was requested by one S.H. and for everyone to get up and report to the floor cuz' it's 'getting hot in here'

Naruto wondered if he was paid to say that..

And then the song started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is Sasuke's POV. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Foolish little brother, father will be informed of your slacking during working hours."

"Kiss my ass, Itachi."

"Uchihas do not display their incestuous relations in public."

"... Hn." Itachi sneered while wiping the counter. Long silky strands of Uchiha colored (somewhat between black and blue) hair floated around him gracefully and he stuck his tongue out the corner of his thin lips. Sasuke deemed it time to take his (unofficial) break and hopped on a bar stool.

Sasuke often came to the conclusion that his life would be so much simpler if his family didn't own a decent portion of Kohona Square. Perhaps then he would have enjoyed his morning (eating sugar-free ice cream and watching Korean Dramas before feeding his pet snake Najin.) Instead his father had pushed both sons through the door earlier that very afternoon and told them to 'make him proud' (insert obvious stare in Itachi's direction here.)

For the sake of mother and their infamous Uchiha Perfectionist Complex they stayed.

Sasuke's eyes swept over the dance floor lazily. He spotted his cousin, Sai, chatting up some pink haired monstrosity as the next song began. And to the immediate left of them...

Oh.

Oh damn.

Golden hair with light caramel fingers running through, sweat dripping in rivulets down that slick succulent tan neck.. Long and thin with curves (manly curves?) and plump strawberry lips whispering-

**Taste me**..

it was during the beginning bars of a 3OH!3 song that Sasuke fell in love.

_G-g-girl I gotta know_

_How you dance like that_

_D-d-dance like that_

_You dance like that_

_Cause you're puttin' on a show_

_Can I take you back?_

_Take you back_

_I just gotta ask you to..._

A tip of tooth gently teasing the bottom lip as he went down and down with those hips of sin, dropping until his knees locked and that pert ass just barely touched the floor. Big cerulean eyes cloudy with sensual appeal covered the barest smug twinkle. He KNEW Sasuke was watching (Sasuke had never been more sure of anything in his life), and those eyes begged-

**Take me.**

S_how me yours, I'll show you mine_

_Don't you worry, you're too fine_

_We got one thing on our minds_

_And we got plenty of time_

At the 'show me yours' piece of the song he lifted a finger to the lower side of his off-shoulder top, pushing it down with an air of innocence that could've been sin worthy. Sasuke feared he might just be sin incarnated because even from across the dance floor Sasuke could hear the click of each joint when blond threw his hips side to side (he moved with the beat perfectly) and he could smell the vanilla lavender musk that permeated the air surrounding his lovely tan being. The crowd was noticing and forming a tight circle, the music was picking up and moving into the chorus, and Sasuke was no longer able to hold back his needs.

"...Itachi."

"Otouto."

"I just saw my future."

Itachi snickered.

"I'll call father and inform him the Uchiha line has reached extinction."

Sasuke could almost visualize his father's wrath.

"Tell him we will be adopting." And without further ado, Sasuke proceeded towards his 'future'.

Itachi couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

><p><em>Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show<em>

_And if you wanna *** me, I won't say no_

_T-t-t-touchin' on my ***_

_While I'm touchin' on your ***_

_You know that we are gonna ***_

_Cause I don't give a ***_

Sasuke parted the sea of people like Moses, sending them scurrying with just the aura of pure deadly seduction he had adopted. They whispered and stared jealously at the blond, who for his part, just stood there and smiled that cocky half smile that almost could've contested with the Uchihia Smirk ™. As Sasuke gravitated forward (because he couldn't simply walk, it wouldn't showcase his superiority of the rest of human kind) the song's second verse came on. He halted in front of his Adonis, challenge and lust radiating through his onyx orbs. Sasuke didn't stop moving forward till they were hip to hip, his nose brushing against a cheek with barely visible scar lines. Up close blondie could almost pass for a fox, and just like one, the canny playfulliness was equal parts adorable snd alluring. Sasuke had a feeling they would make history tonight.

_I can't get you outta my mind_

_With the way you walk_

_The way you walk_

_The way you walk_

_Baby you should be a sign_

_The way you make me stop_

_Make me stop_

_Make me stop_

The bass sent vibrations through the floor and to Sasuke's brain, organizing his movements so he was in sync with every thrum. The club was only getting louder as the blurry faces of the crowd egged the boys on. Sweat collected on blondie's lip, he licked it off. Sweat condensed onto the tips of those golden locks, he flipped it off. Sasuke was going crazy with every shallow thump of his erratic heart (being this close had to have some effect on his breathing capabilities) and with each clash of their hips against each other the tension only grew. The song had to be coming to an end , as most enjoyable things did.

_Cause some like fast and some like slow_

_Ladies come and ladies go_

_Skip the tell and let's just show_

_Cause I wan't you to know..._

"What's your name?" Sasuke whispered beneath an earlobe before casually running his tongue along the outer shell.

Blondie tilted his head ever so slightly to the left, then in practical slow motion, shook it side to side. He spun around, as if to dismiss Sasuke entirely.

Sasuke growled and pulled him closer, trying to hang on to this brief glimpse of heaven.

_Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now_

_You know you want me, want me, want me now_

_Cause there's not that much to figure out_

_So baby let's get down..._

All of a sudden, Blondie was glancing over his shoulder, eyes wide and a tinge annoyed. Sasuke had a mental fit as the blond pulled away with a wistful 'I'm sorry' hanging in the space he vacated. The air still smelled of the sweat and musk that accompanies vigorous activity, Sasuke's arms were suddenly cold and empty. Blondie was racing to the door.

"Wait!" Sasuke called, but the crowd was closing back in and the sleek tan skin was suddenly out of sight...

"..."

"...Damn it all." And Sasuke gave pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two more installments left... Why did Naruto leave so suddenly? -.^**

**Stay tuned and we'll find out what happens next week in "Touchin' On My"!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Gaara! Bad!"

Naruto hurried to the taxi-cab he saw the red head duck into. There was some kind of garbled noise on the other side of the seat and in the midst Naruto was sure he heard a drunken form of 'Yosh'. Naruto caught the door with his foot and folded his arms, trying to radiate a 'I'm very disappointed in you kind of vibe'... however, Gaara was horny, mildly intoxicated, and just didn't give a damn.

".."

"No." Gaara seemed rather resolute today as he huffed and turned his head away.

"..."

"You're taking advantage of an innocent... again."

"..."

"I'm not bailing you out of jail when he comes-to in the morning and sues for sexual harassment." All this got was a shrug of the shoulders and an attempt to close the door.

"I'm sure Temari has sufficient funds... this won't be the first time." Naruto groaned and so did the cab driver. They were burning up daylight and he (of course) had places to be.

"UGH. Whatever! I'm done trying to talk reason to yo-" he cut off abruptly and jumped back as the door slammed closed and the cab pulled out with a screech leaving tire burns in the asphalt. Naruto stands there in the middle of the street, rather dumbfounded, then when it all processes through he can help but let out a rather loud curse. "Damn it Gaara! Sakura is gonna be so pissed!" She specifically said that Lee was to be watched at all times if he got inebriated because he could NOT hold any type of alcohol. Naruto kicks out at the curb in frustration, then grabs his foot because Converse aren't very thick shoes and that kind of hurt.

"Shit, shit, shit.."

"Hey moron, what did the sidewalk do to you?"

"Oh, fuck off and let me mop-" Naruto turns only to come face-to-face with the guy he danced with. Resolving that his abrupt departure was rather rude, he shifts his mood to something more pleasant. "Um, oh, hey. Sorry for bailing on you in there. But if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." He smiles tightly and attempts to move around the guy, figuring it would be easy to collect Sakura and call the night quits. Sasuke grabs his arm.

Sasuke can't let this person slip away, he doesn't know why.. but it just feels, right. Being with Blondie feels so right.

And what better way to stay with somebody than...

"Spend the night with me."

"..….WHAT?"

Okay, so that might not have been the best way to word it, but no turning back now.

"Spend the night with me. And maybe the morning too, depending on your stamina."

Naruto jerks back, flailing and squeaking obscenities. "DO I LOOK EASY OR SOMETHING TO YOU?" Sasuke snorts and grins.

"The way you were pressing your hips to mine just a second ago makes me wonder."

Naruto draws back his fist in an instant, that was the last straw...

But, he doesn't connect.

Sasuke catches him.

...

Naruto is in a state of semi-awe as he looks down at his wrist being gripped strongly (without being overly forceful) inches from Sasuke's face. Naruto's brows fly towards his hairline in confusion... there's no way he just-

Suddenly his wrist is being inverted and he bends to the pressure, trying to spin and duck to avoid the hold he sees coming. There were perks to teaching martial arts. But it seems his efforts are in vain, as Sasuke follows him like a second shadow and slips through an opportune opening in his defenses. Naruto finds himself pinned to the club wall, with Sasuke's hand touching several key pressure points in his neck and his wrist bent uncomfortably against his back.

Sasuke can't resist nipping that beautiful tan neck in reprimand.

"Don't make me restrain you, moron."

Naruto... whimpers.

Which is a complete accident of course, but the way Sasuke exudes assertiveness is enough to make his brain rather mushy. It had been so long since he had found someone he couldn't knock unconscious with one hit, so long since he had seen someone move so dangerously fast.

A growl rises deep from Sasuke's chest and through Naruto.

"Would you.. enjoy that?" Naruto's breath is slipping from him in short pants. He doesn't say anything at first, clearing his throat in an attempt to remember how to speak properly.

"B-but you don't even know my name!" The sentence comes out as more of a whine than the protest it was supposed to be. He's squirming now, suddenly aware of how out in the open they are. People were passing by and staring, some lingering to see what would happen next. Naruto thought it was rather sardonic that they would watch... but not try to help. Seriously, did anybody see the position they were in? Doesn't this count as assault or something?

"That can be fixed in time. The question is, how long will it take you to fix this?" Sasuke presses his hips forward and Naruto gasps at the very prominent bulge resting against his backside. Sasuke halts his movement figuring that Blondie is the type that needs a dominant to take control of things.

"B-b-but you c-can't... I have to get home.."

"Shh Blondie." Sasuke turns him around and gently leads him toward the family Maserati, Itachi would have to call the limo or something.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Naruto." He huffs and pouts. "And you better not be some creepy rapist that I'll have to escape, bastard." Sasuke chuckles and leers down at the naive blond.

"Don't worry, you won't be able to move to much after I'm done with you." Sasuke hops in the drivers seat and turns on the car.

"..." Naruto twitches.

"And it's Sasuke, by the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And yes... the last chapter will be the lemon. XD**


	5. Ending!

The car slowed down just under 30 mph as Sasuke pulled off onto a street that seemed head off straight into trees. They drove down a little further until Naruto could pick out.. a MANSION!

_So he's a rich boy.._

It was a beautiful two story Victorian surrounded by foliage, the siding and pillars done in what looked like a crème colored marble. Trees enclosed the house into it's own little universe, hushing sounds and projecting a feeling of dislocation from the rest of the world. The sky framed and extenuated the grandeur of a large fountain dead in the center of the circle drive, it's water sparkling and catching beams of an unusually bright moon.

By the time they park Sasuke has acquired a strange gleam in his eye. Naruto, still in blind awe of the house, doesn't notice the questing hand that skims down his inner thigh and straight to his...

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-"

"What do you think we came here to do, Blondie~" Sasuke whispers heatedly, licking Naruto's neck then blowing cool air over it. Naruto bites his lip to keep from making any noises and then pushes Sasuke away. He pouts, his abused lip stuck out while he cowers in the corner of the seat and the door.

"Stupid teme, molesting me and groping for my poor ochinchin." Sasuke raises a delicate eyebrow, sneering at his Japanese.

"Your usage of my native language is appalling, dobe." Naruto snorts.

"No. You're Asian facial features but rebellious White people hair is the appalling thing here. What's with that?" Sasuke glares. (And pouts a little, not that he would ever admit it.)

"The hair is hereditary, I assure you both my parents are Japanese. What about you? Blonde and speaks Japanese?"

"My Dad was a Japanese/Caucasian hybrid and mom was Irish... we lived in Shizuoka, 30 minutes from Mt. Fuji." Sasuke nods and winces at the glazed over look in Naruto's eyes, it seemed that he had hit a delicate subject. Sasuke, however, refuses to let the night go to waste and pushes his shoulder gently. Naruto snaps out of his reverie and grins weakly.

Sasuke scans the driveway for an other cars, he spots Itachi's SUV at the top by the garage but no others. "And they're not home, fantastic. Lets hurry."

"THIS IS YOUR PARENTS HOUSE?" Naruto screeches and grips the door handle on the car until his knuckles bleed white. "NO WAY AM I HAVING SEX HERE!"

Sasuke reaches over and commands the blonde's lips. He's met with a desperate clash of tongues and saliva, as they both try to convey feelings they can't describe that seem all too sudden and all too real. Emotions collect and condense until they're almost palpable, leaving Naruto clinging to Sasuke desperately while he tries to organize the jumble of words running through his head. In the end, he settles on-

"I'm ready."

They waste no time making it to the front door.

* * *

><p>After fumbling semi-awkwardly to get the door open while maintaining lip contact, they stumble into the foyer.<p>

Naruto concludes that if the outside is beautiful then the inside could only be described as...

"Wow."

Sasuke taps his foot impatiently as Naruto coos over the marble bust of his mother holding them as children before going and sticking his face against the glass doors that let into the sitting room. And just when Sasuke thinks his mental age level just CAN'T get any lower, he runs down the hall towards the wall converted into a fish tank and starts poking the glass.

"He's SO KAWAII!"

"He's a Blacktip Reef Shark, my brother got him for Christmas."

"Can I pet it...?"

"No, of course no- GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THERE!" Sasuke rushes over to yank the blonde's hand out of the water while Kisame stares at them blankly before swimming away.

"Awhh... he doesn't like me." Naruto wails while Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose.

"He doesn't really like anyone but my brother, and vice versa." He grabs Naruto's chin and lifts it, wiping big crocodile tears from the pouting face. "He's irrelevant. We will go to my room now." Naruto nods and swings his leg up to Sasuke's waist while burying his nose into the crook of his neck.

"Take me." Sasuke smirks.

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>They lose clothes while fumbling up the stairs, a tangle of limbs and boxers. Sasuke walks back into his doorknob so forcefully that he's sure it'll bruise.<p>

Not that he really cares right now.

Finally, the door handle gives and they are stumbling onto the bed. Naruto is still wrapped around Sasuke and keeps making little breathy noises in his ear. That, combined with the small rays of moonlight from the window that seem to give the blondes face an ethereal glow is enough to make Sasuke groan in the kiss.

He props himself up so that he hovers over his new-found lover before trailing his tongue down an exposed neck. Naruto whimpers and tosses his head to the side, the tingly wet appendage setting his senses afire. Sasuke is running his hands over any exposed skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. His tongue dips in the hallow where neck meets shoulder before gliding down Naruto's left pectoral and to one of his pert pink buds. He smirks and takes one in his mouth as the blonde cries out and reaches up to grip the sheets. Sasuke laves and nibbles until the nipple is pebbled and glistening, then he repeats the process on the other. At the end of it, Naruto is biting his lip as if he means to chew it off, his cheeks flushed deep with the heat of his passion. Sasuke moves back up to kiss him again, massaging the battered lip with his tongue, He pulls away and a string of saliva connects their lips.

"I want to hear everything." Naruto nods.

By now, both are sporting decent erections behind their boxers. Sasuke stands to remove his and Naruto slips out of his before pulling his lover back to him. They are hot and hard against each other, grinding with ease because of copious amounts of wetness. Naruto finally stops him, his face redder than before.

"I'm.. really close." Sasuke smirks again and Naruto glares at the onyx head that's dipping past his chest and down to his-

As Sasuke swallows him halfway in, he loses the will to glare.

The cavern is heated and tight, and Sasuke pushes forward until Naruto is throbbing in his throat. Salty sweetness spurts out into the passageway and Sasuke chokes a little before he starts bobbing. Naruto's pants and please for him to speed up make him slow down and draw it out, applying heavy suction to the base and tip. He relinquishes the angry red erection with a pop, a smug grin on his face.

"You got lube?" Naruto rolls his eyes.

"No. This isn't exactly a common occurrence for me. I'm assuming you don't?" Sasuke almost laughs, almost, because Uchihas don't really laugh unless its at someone else's expense.

"Myself and those around me assumed I was asexual." Naruto grinned,

"Until now?"

"Until now." Sasuke grabs Naruto's legs and lowers himself back down again. "Hold yourself open for me."

Naruto blushes but obeys, gripping his own legs and pulling them back so that he lays exposed. Sasuke lightly kisses the twitching hole, lapping at it lovingly before working his tongue inside. He laves up the inner walls, pushing as much spit from his tongue to the hole as possible. Naruto's pupils have rolled back behind his fluttering eyelids. Sasuke continues lavishing attention on the puckered entrance until he deems it wet enough to enter.

"Do you want me now?" Sasuke comes back up and kisses him lightly, mouthing the words against his lips.

"Yes, yes, oh god yes." Naruto was babbling, his head shaking from side to side. "Please, it's so empty, I need you."

Sasuke slid in. He didn't stop until he was fully sheathed in his blonde, who was twitching and drooling slightly from the corner of his mouth.

"You okay?" Sasuke grits his teeth and forces himself to remain still. Finally, when Naruto can choke out words, he moans.

"Move. Now." Sasuke retracts and thrusts back in slowly, and Naruto throws his head back into the pillow. Sasuke keeps pushing in slowly at first, gradually picking up pace when he sees Naruto isn't in any pain. They rock together for a while before Naruto sobs and his walls clench forcefully. Knowing they both won't last much longer, Sasuke lets himself go and attacks the body under him. Soon they are climaxing in tandem and riding the high out, Sasuke's thrusts getting shallower and shallower. Finally it's all over, and Sasuke collapses to the mattress, his seed dripping out and down Naruto's thigh. Naruto has a dreamy smile on his face and is humming contently with his eyes closed. He opens them, and Sasuke quirks an eyebrow before getting up. Naruto's eyes flash in alarm.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke turns around and gestures toward his thigh.

"Towel." Naruto grabs his wrists.

"No it's okay, I like it. " He rushes the words together and blushes a furious red before looking off to the side. "Do you mind?"

"Oh no, it's... it's fine." Sasuke's eyes are wide and secretly happy as he climbs back into the bed. Naruto turns to him.

"So, this isn't just some one time thing, right?" Sasuke smirks and reaches up to run his fingers through the rumpled blonde locks.

"I'm a Uchiha, we don't do flings."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, That's it guys. I hope you enjoyed "Touchin' On My". ^.^**

**Review.**

**No Seriously.**

**I'll give you a cookie?**

**-My Artless Suicide. 3**


End file.
